James VII
Remarkably old, even by most vampire standards, James was made a vampire at the age of 14, just 3 years before Rome was founded. Passed around during the Camarilla as a boy prostitute, he became an incredible assassin for the Ordo Dracul, and then with VII, the order of vampires who kill vampires for a mysterious goal. James was desensitized to the sex, but the killing was new. He loved it most when he got caught before the assassination, and could test how fast he could kill all the guards. A deadly hobby. Fitful Starts Something they don't tell vampire assassins: the more vampires you drink the blood of, the more you have to subsist on vampire blood alone. It wasn't long before James had to enter torpor, and he did many times over the years, popping in and out, taking out the vampire populations in his regions every time he awakens. Finding Love After having been entirely jaded by the sex industry of Rome, James had no interest in finding love. However, as the years went on without the Roman empire, sex with minors became less and less okay, and James began to realize it meant he might never be with another person again. Then he met the love of his life. An androgynous vampire, in a child's body like him, someone who wanted to be close to him. It was never about sex, it was just proximity. Being close to another without needing to kill them. It was enough. Except for the part where James went to sleep, and missed out on his love for the rest of his life. Oh, he also went in search of Exacalibur's maker for a while, but that didn't pan. Masamune and Muramasa Other than being the fastest and most gluttonous murderer, James was also endeared by the best weapon smiths in all of history, at least the ones he got to see while awake. While visiting Japan (and sleeping there), he saw both Masamune and Muramasa, contracting them for perfect blades of his size. The Masamune wakizashi was lost during his torpor, but the Muramana wakizashi he kept on him at all times, and has managed to hold onto it now for these 500+ years. Samuel Colt In the early 1800's and on, James spent the majority of his time in the USA, and luckily found time to visit a man named Samuel Colt. Samuel Colt made guns, which until that time, James had mostly not used. (Except for the occasional musket). He commissioned two percussion dragoon revolvers, sized down slightly on the handles for his childish hands, and these are the guns he uses to this day. They are loud, but they are incredibly beautiful. He also had a Colt Root's Model 1855 cal .56 "British Carbine" made for him, but he lost it, like most of the weapons he collected over his life. Taking on Alexcia James ran into his lover completely out of nowhere, but it wasn't for long. He only wanted to drop off Alexcia with James, and then he left. James learned to accept it. He wasn't awake for long either, so it made sense. So Alexcia learned from James how to kill vampires, and even how to do it from within their own governments. James hangs out around the general USA now, always a phonecall away from Alexcia, awake during the daytime and riding around the states on a little crotch rocket of a bike in full body leathers and a blackout helmet. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Vampires Category:Accord II